


Strong

by teudoongiejjang



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teudoongiejjang/pseuds/teudoongiejjang
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Prompt I received;"Chaewon loves that Hyejoo can carry her because whenever she’s too lazy to walk Hyejoo will simply throw her over her shoulder and take her to wherever they need to go"





	Strong

Hyejoo is strong, all the girls were aware, they weren’t given a choice but to know as she bragged about it so often. The 2nd maknae was always chosen for lifts in choreography for this reason. The smug grin that painted her face upon being chosen was enough to make the Unnie’s groan at how much they knew she was going to boast. Hyejoo made it known that she was capable of lifting Chaewon by herself but for appearances sake they had Sooyoung help. Despite how much this annoyed the other members, it didn’t fail to bring a smile to their faces at how pleased Hyejoo was with herself, so much so they couldn’t bring themselves to tell her that Chaewon weighed almost nothing.

 

To outsiders the proclaimed ‘wolf’ of the group appears intimidating. The glare that permanently paints her face, what Yeojin would call a ‘resting bitch face’, warns most off from approaching her. However, the Loona girls tease her relentlessly dubbing her as a ‘puppy’. Once anyone gets to know Hyejoo, they’d quickly realise that with her crackly high-pitched voice and endearing awkwardness, she’s harmless.

 

Chaewon thinks the younger girl is also somewhat of a dork, with her cringy puns and eternal love for video games. The small blonde girl swears, that if she and Hyejoo weren’t together, the younger girl wouldn’t hesitate to trade her for Mario Kart. Although, she wouldn’t change a thing. Her favourite thing in the world is when they’re playing video games together and her lack of focus on the game, instead choosing to look at Hyejoo, is often the reason Hyejoo wins. The scrunching of her nose, dramatic throw of her arms to the ceiling and laugh as she claims victory has Chaewon entranced. She’d let her win every single game for the rest of their lives if she got to see Hyejoo like this.

 

Hyejoo constantly proves Chaewon wrong. When Chaewon thinks she couldn’t like the girl anymore, Hyejoo does something to make Chaewon’s heart threaten to break free from her chest. Just like the time when the twelve of them finished up a gruelling day of relentless choreography. Exhaustion seeped into their bones and took hold of all of them. Lifelessly dragging themselves to gather all their things, their day was instantly dampened even further when they were informed that their manager couldn’t pick them up. Something about a family emergency was all Haseul picked up from the rushed phone call. The twelve of them hoped things weren’t too serious, but they couldn’t help but hate the timing. Stepping out of the studio, it was dark, and a misty rain blanketed their surroundings. Chaewon was barely functioning, her eyes drooped closed as she desperately fought to keep them open. With her fingers intertwined with Hyejoo’s the younger girl was practically pulling her lifeless body along. Being in such as state, she wasn’t privy to the fact that the two had slowly trailed behind the others. A sudden stop snapped her out from her weary trance. The haze cleared from her brain and before her she could barely make out Hyejoo crouched in front of her.

 

“Joo?” the confusion that lilted her tone of voice, had Hyejoo turning to look at her expectantly.

 

“Hop on Won.” Hyejoo left no room for arguments, not that the smaller girl was any state to put up a fight. Clumsily wrapping her arms and legs around the younger girl she clambered onto her back. She thinks she hears the girl let out a breathy giggle as she snuggles further into her warmth. Hyejoo didn’t say anything as she placed her arms under the legs around her waist to steady her and continued on to the rest of their group.

 

With Chaewon on Hyejoo’s back it didn’t take long for them to catch up. However, with the smirk from Sooyoung, upon seeing the other two, Hyejoo is regretting not continuing to trail behind.

 

“You’re so whipped Hyejoo.”

 

“Sooyoung, unnie…” the drawled-out whine from Hyejoo at the others playful mocking brightened everyone’s mood. It warmed the older members heart that the two were so sure of themselves in a country that likely wouldn’t accept what they had. Haseul silently slipped her phone from her back pocket and snapped a picture of the two, Hyejoo with Chaewon fast asleep on her back.


End file.
